Goren
Goren is a pureblood sayian. He was born 5 years before Vegeta. It is thought his father and King Vegeta are brothers. But it has not been confirmed. When he comes to Earth he is really good friends with Goku and his friends. His orginal name is Kakaura II, but he uses Goren for his Earth name. Goren started out as working for Frieza with his father. He got accused for assulting a General. They had a duel. In the fight Goren destroied the General and turned Super Sayian then fainted. At this time he was about 10 years old. He got taken to a lab on Frieza Planet #476. He saw a couple of other young Sayians there aswell. Once he heard about what Frieza did, he fled to Earth. He found a abandoed home in West City and claimed as his. By this time he was 13. It took him 3 years to get to Earth. He met Goku when Goku was 18 and Goren was 28. They instantly became friends. Goren's ex-wife had Goren Jr. by that time. By the time the Frieza Saga started. Goren Jr was 10 years old. Goren was the first one to go to Namek. He failed to defeat Frieza. He tried to sneak up on Frieza while he was alone. Frieza got into his Final Form and nearly killed Goren. Goren Jr. Gave him medical help. In the Majin Buu Saga Goren's ex-wife had Goken. Before this saga Goren was able to turn Super Sayian on command now. During the saga he was able to asend to Super Sayian 2 then 3. Before GT he turned into a Super Sayian 4. Then he turned into Ultimate Super Sayian. Which is stronger then Super Sayian 5 and god. His ex-wife divorced and left him aswell. She tried taking her sons but failed to. She moved to a village in the mountains. Before the Majin Saga. Goren and his 2 sons where training in their own timed controled training room in their house. The door some how broke. By the time they where able to escape they all aged in a short amount of time. During that saga Goken get controlled by Babadi. He learns new moves and then Babadi then learned his heart is too pure for the job. Thus Goken turned evil. He tried killing Goren many times but failed. After Goken turned back to the good side him and Goren Jr go on a vacation. They take a boat to relax and take their time. But Goren Jr took off the gasoline cap, made an enegry ball and exploded the boat. Goken survived Goren Jr. nearly didn't. Goken has minor burns and a cut along his torso, Goren Jr however, blew off part of his right arm, burned have of his face, got major burns around his body and voice box nearly destrioed. Dende however was able to heal him. Goren then finds out he has a daughter named Trinity. Sakura was pregeant before she left Goren. Goren then trains her and then realises she is more then he execpted, because Sakura tricked Trinity that she was a human. Ages at the end of Dragon Ball Z Goren - 57 years old Sakura - 55 years old Goren Jr - 35 years old Goken - 18 years old Trinity - 14 years old Notes: When Goren is Ultimate Super Sayian he is 6'5 and 200 lbs. Goku is Goren's 3rd cousin (Mother's side) Vegeta is Goren's 1st cousin. (Found out after GT) Category:Saiyans Category:People Category:Goren Family Category:Characters